Lucius Crassus
Lucius Crassus is a fictional character for a roleplaying game. Vitals The vital statistics of the character. 'Age ' As an immortal character who lived most of his life under the effects of vitae causing him to stop ageing, while ageing slowly already due to his heritage, his age is divided into categories. 'Apparent Age' He appears to be in his mid- to late twenties. 'Age before embrace' He doesn't actually know his own age, and no record was kept, but his earlist coherent memories detail the time right after the Independance war. He was Embraced in 1943. 'Actual age' Unknown. 'Clan' It's not exactly known what has happened to Luca. It's theorized that because of his long life having fed off of many vampires as a ghoul, having also passed his natural life-span during his time as a ghoul, something happened with him. It's widely known that the diablerie of a powerful vampire of a certain clan can sometimes cause certain effects to a specific bloodline, and it's believed that this is basically what happened to Luca, somehow too much vitae got mixed up. While he seems to learn many vampiric disciplines with ease, he also suffers from all weaknesses found among the clans. It's also possible that he just happened to pick up a lot of disciplines during his time as a ghoul and does infact belong to a clan. 'Covenant' While the invictus considers him one of them, it doesn't appear that the feeling is mutual. Luca, upon being embraced severed his closest ties to the invictus by killing them and absorbing their power. He seems to be running his own show now. Description Various types of descriptions 'Simple' Caucasian male standing 6'3" with a powerful athletic frame. His eye color borders on yellow, and his hair-color is a fine light-brown hanging to near shoulder length. He looks European (Mediterranean) with regal facial features and moves with a disciplined elegance. He tends to dress in expensive formal wear. Most of the time he sports a well-groomed beard. His accent is difficult to define. 'Expanded' Lucius, going by Luca, is a fairly tall European male with Italian heritage. His brown hair and yellow eyes set him apart from most of of his Italian brethren, suggesting maybe hints of a Scandinavian bloodline. He carries himself with a certain discipline and elegence, as well as confidence which isn't easily matched. His regal facial features, broad shoulders and impressive physique makes him naturally appear superior to most people, despite what appears to be a leg injury that has him using a walking stick. Possessing both impeccable manner and style, Luca is always out of place in a good way and it quite simply isn't in his nature to blend in. People find themselves weighed and measured by his cold and discerning eyes, and most leave his gaze with a feeling that they have been found too light. Despite the cane and his generally pompous appearance, he strikes many people as being severely imposing for reasons that are difficult to explain. A somewhat disfiguring scar mars his otherwise nearly perfect appearance, running from his left temple to his jaw, but he tends to hide it with his low-hanging bangs, perhaps one of his only existing insecurities. The way he speaks hints at a college education, and quite possibly boarding school in Europe. Most would probably assume Britain and France and while these are all languages he masters, the truth is of course a very different story. 'Personality' With great power comes great responsibility, or so the comic books would soon start saying, but this certainly does not apply to Luca. A perfect exterior often breeds a rotten core. Lucius tends to be a mocking, cold and calculating individual. His life exeperienced have made him a bitter man, who only feels true joy when he is winning. And winning usually entails the utter destruction or submission of someone. His capacity for love and compassion has long since vanished, and all of his passions have died. 'Capabilities' Being quite old and having been schooled mainly during a period where academia was quickly out-dated, he tends to sound very educated, but in reality, he isn't really. Of course, he knows his history, but science and medical knowledge, including keeping up with modern cars and weaponry is very difficult for him. His speciality remains brawling and melee combat, being a master fencer and a trained close-combat fighter. From working as an officer twice over, he has mostly learned how to command people, and lead, and those skills were furthered when he worked to take control of the Mafia. Background The character's background story 'Pre-Birth' The Crassus ghoul family has been a powerful tool of the Invictus, and especially the Ventrue, since the Roman Empire was at it's up-and-go. Part of the family moved to Americas when the vampires of Europe started branching out, and Luca's parents were among the first from the family to arrive during the early colonization of North America and Luca was born soon after. 'Childhood' Having the very slow growth that characterizes his kind, namely the ghoul families, he was a child through out the independance war. Growing up as a child during such times, he was trained, bred and educated for "perfection", and his childhood was very strict, naturally causing him to become a trouble maker. 'Teenage life' During the Civil War, he was the equivalent of a teenager. For the duration, he was sent back to Europe where he studied. Returning home, he had quelled much of his rebellious nature after being allowed a bit of normalcy in his life. When he returned, he was perhaps the most easy-going and level-headed of the Crassus children around the mansion. He was also the most talented, though, obviously having developed himself much after being allowed to stand on his own feet for a while. 'Adult life' When he seemed to have reached adulthood, he was soon ghouled by a prominent Ventrue, in fact the Primogen. Serving in his early days as what they referred to as a Day-Knight of the Invictus, he served mostly as a protector and soldier to begin with. He was soon after sent to the Officer's Academy in England however, as a cavalry officer, having been specifically requested there, by certain Invictus High-Up's he had made a good impression on. The purpose was to gain influence with the military to allow them to strike certain targets in a subtle way, during the up-coming conflict with Germany in WWI. After serving in the war, Luca returned to the states. He was then put to use infiltrating the growing gangs, especially the Italian ones, and when it became aparent that the Italian Mafia was becoming big in the States, he soon after moved to take control. Managing to do so, he out people he could control in power, but not soon after, he was once more asked to enlist, and they again sent him back to England where he once more became an officer, this time with the Royal Marines. Not many people are aware of this, but the special forces units that were established during WWII in England were only successfully funded because the Invictus needed a way to send trained armed strike teams deeper into war-torn Europe, to hit specific targets, and this was his job for a few years. During a mission, he was severely wounded in combat with a frenzied Gangrel, and the official story was that he got caught in a grenade blast, and he was sent home early, back to the states. 'Unlife' Luca has never exactly spoken of what happened the day he became a vampire, but everyone in the invictus knew he was being honored for his services, by being raised to be among kindred. Some sort of rivalry within the invictus caused a situation that exploded, and within hours of his being raised to Kindred, he had diablerized both his previous master, and the rival whom was suspected of being his actual Sire. It's theorized by many that his body was exposed to blood from a strange bloodline during one of his war efforts where he was generally forced to feed off of captive vampires to maintain his super-powers. This effect caused him to apparently upon his embrace, to take upon him multiple clan-curses, but supposedly also several advantages. By diablerizing two of the most powerful vampires in the city, he quickly rose to power and re-assumed control of the Mafia in L.A., despite only having been a vampire for a few years, he has already assumed a great deal of power in the city, but he seems to be running his own game, as an independant vampire. Property Luca owns various pieces of property, not all of it officially, but regardless. The Crassus family mansion The mansion is a four floor, four wing mansion with an atrium and surrounding land, enough of it to make the massive building sort of drown out.